memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Vor'cha class
The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser was one of the largest and most powerful mainstays of the Klingon Defense Forces during the mid- to late-24th century. History ]] The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser first appeared around 2367, where it was essentially limited to the disposal of the Klingon Chancellor and various other ranking officials, the class would eventually become fully integrated into the Klingon Imperial Fleet over the next five years. For a time, one even served as the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, until the ''Negh'var'' warship was introduced in 2371. ( ; ) At least one Vor'cha-class entered the Gamma Quadrant through the Bajoran wormhole. ( ) Despite the fact the class was no longer the flagship of the Imperial Fleet, they maintained a strong presence during both the Klingon-Cardassian War and second Federation-Klingon War of 2372-2373. They were used during the First Battle of Deep Space 9 and, later that year, several were used to deploy a minefield around Bajoran space. ( ) The class later served as capital ships during the Dominion War, beginning in 2374. They saw action during Operation Return, the First and Second Battle of Chin'toka and the final showdown of the conflict, the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) In an alternate timeline, at least one ''Vor'cha-class cruiser participated in the Battle of Procyon V. ( )'' Technical data The Vor'cha-class was one of the more powerful ships in the Klingon Defense Forces; indeed, for a time, it was also one of the largest warships in the Empire, carrying a formidable armament and demonstrating great maneuverability considering their relative size. ( , etc.) Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the Vor'cha-class design incorporated the same basic shape and classic avian design lineage dating back over two hundred years. The bridge module was separated from the main body by a thin neck that flared out into the wings, which contained the warp nacelles. A triangular superstructure was located on the dorsal section of the ship, located above the ship's impulse engines. ( , etc.) The Vor'cha-class's secondary hull was composed of duranium alloy. ( ) Tactical systems Heavily armed, Vor'cha s were mounted with a forward disruptor cannon capable of firing solid and intermittent disruptor beams, in addition to torpedoes. ( ; ) The Vor'cha s that were utilized by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the mirror universe were additionally armed with nacelle mounted disruptor cannons. ( ) Image:IKS_Bortas_firing_disruptor_cannon.jpg|Forward disruptor cannon (variation #1) Image:Vor'cha firing forward disruptor.jpg|Forward disruptor cannon (variation #2) Image:Klingon_fleet,_Sacrifice_of_Angels.jpg|Forward disruptor cannon (variation #3) Image:Vor'cha firing disruptors, Crossover.jpg|Nacelle mounted disruptor cannons The Vor'cha s were well reputed for having enough firepower to threaten a subterranean base. ( ) Despite this reputation, the Vor'cha does have its limitations against heavily fortified targets. During the Dominion War when Chancellor Gowron chose to attack Sarpedion V, he wanted the initial strike to be lead by fifteen Vor'cha class battle cruisers "to soften their defenses," however, according to General Martok, fifteen battle cruisers would "barely scratch their defenses." ( ) :According to a line cut from "Redemption", a ''Vor'cha had twice the firepower of a Bird-of-Prey.'' These vessels, like all Klingon starships of the time, also incorporated cloaking technology, which protected them from detection in most evasive situations. ( ; ) Interior design Main bridge The design of the main bridge of a Vor'cha-class shared numerous similarities to other Klingon bridge designs. Located in the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's main viewscreen. The command chair was located in the center of the bridge, and had the ability to swivel 360 degrees, allowing the captain to visually monitor all bridge operations. At the rear of the bridge were several aft stations, including the tactical position. ( ) Ready room The ready room aboard a Vor'cha was designed to emphasize the prestige and prowess of the ship's captain. Along the walls, the captain displayed weapons and trophies. ( ) Armory The armory was located in the upper half of the ship. ( ) :The episode suggests that it was located somewhere between Deck 5 and 12. Engineering The main engineering section of the ship, which contained the reactor core, was located on Deck 26. ( ) Computer access room The computer access room was a small, unmanned room, had a computer consoles and equipment placed in a semi-circle, located in the center of the room, as well as several located along the perimeter bulkheads. The computer room allowed unobstructed access to the defense system database, as well as the computer core diagnostic and navigational control systems. Access to the computer room required DNA-based hand print verification. ( ) VIP quarters The VIP quarters aboard the Vor'cha-class was a large cabin intended for visiting dignitaries. Lush by Klingon standards, the cabin on board the attack cruiser that transported Klingon chancellor K'mpec had walls emblazoned with weapons and decorative banners of the Empire, denoting his position. There were also several movable chairs and tables located in the center of the room. ( ) Ships of the class ;Named: * * * * * * ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed Vor'cha class starships|Unnamed Vor'cha-class starships]] Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (painting) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Background Origins The Vor'cha-class attack cruiser was designed by Rick Sternbach and built by Greg Jein. It first appeared in TNG's "Reunion", and was first identified by name in the Star Trek Encyclopedia. It was eventually referenced by name in DS9's "The Way of the Warrior", "Return to Grace", "Sons of Mogh", and "Tacking into the Wind". According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, the design of the Vor'cha-class ship was meant to illustrate the marriage of Klingon and Federation technologies, with engines reminiscent of those of 24th century Starfleet vessels and a color scheme somewhere between the dark green of the Bird-of-Prey and the light gray of the . The mold used to cast the Vor'cha-class studio model was later modified for the future Klingon attack cruiser seen in ; a design which, in turn, developed into the Negh'Var class. According to the scripts for "Aquiel, "The Chase", "Dramatis Personae", and "Crossover", the Klingon Bird-of-Prey was intended to be used, but changed to a Vor'cha before production. This is most evident in "Crossover", where the attack cruiser was firing its disruptors from its' nacelles, a location comparable to location of the turrets on a Bird-of-Prey. Sternbach's original sketches for this design were sold in the Profiles in History auction for $850.00. Model debris from an exploded Vor'cha-class was sold in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction for $1025.00. Size Visual Effects Supervisor David Stipes said that an overall length of 1500 feet (457 meters) was generally used onscreen. http://groups.google.com/group/alt.tv.star-trek.ds9/msg/f3804ef9a7be443a?hl=en ''Technical Manual'' The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Qo'noS Orbital Factory Base. * Type: Heavy Cruiser. * Accommodation: 1,900 plus flight crew and troops. * Power Plant: One M/A warp system; two impulse systems. * Dimensions: Length, 481.32 meters; beam, 341.76 meters; height, 106.87 meters. * Mass: 2,238,000 metric tonnes. * Performance: Warp 9.6. * Armament: Eighteen ship-mounted disruptor cannons; one large forward disruptor; three torpedo launchers. External links * * Category:Klingon starship classes de:Vor'cha-Klasse cs:Třída_Vor'cha ja:ヴォルチャ級